


Promise

by cherry_16



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Message, USA, poland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_16/pseuds/cherry_16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go sleep. I will be here. I promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

2:13 AM Poland / 17:13 PM USA

I’m tired.

_•Awwh, go sleep_

No, because i’m afraid.

_• Of what?_

That tomorrow you won't be here.

_• Hey, Nadia, I’m sorry that I didn’t text with you, I feel bad about it. It’s been hard for me to talk to anyone. I just needed a break from everything, I’m so sorry, it won’t happen again, I promise I’ll be here when you wake up tomorrow._

I know. I’m sorry. You can always write to me. I don’t know why I’m so selfish.

_• Shh, you aren’t selfish at all. I’m sorry for not texting you it’s my fault._

Okay. I waited. It was worth it.

_• I’m really, really sorry. I promise it won’t happen again._

It’s okay. Don’t apologize longer. I believe you.

_• All right. What are you doing?_

I should sleep but I’m not. I only text with you.

_• Go sleep. I will be here. I promise._

8:58 AM Poland / 11:58 PM USA

_• Good morning ._

Good morning.

_• Are you happy that I waited for you?_

Very.

_• Good._

Two minutes to midnight and you don’t sleep yet.

_•Nope, I want to talk you because you’re so sweet and cute and you stayed up late for me._

Thank you. For everything.


End file.
